(Storyline: Origin)(14) Meet Ava
In the middle of year 15th Coming back after the event in Valeria and Xandaria, and feeling guilty for the death of May (humanoid, turn into dust) and Gina (or her look alike turn into dust), I hire a room (like in a hotel) in the Happy House and live there to have fun with the "angel". After the days in Valeria and Xandaria, my score raised rapidly, so much that I could hire a luxury room in the Happy house. Every day, there is a beautiful humanoid comes to my room to clean up (sure I have fun with her). I no longer live in the space ship due to the polical crisis. After the event in Valeria and Xandaria, I feel extremely stress when thinking of all the crisis, events happen in this modern society. The truth of what they call God, their unbelievable techonology,... So I decide to live here, to have fun with the angel so that I could relieve my stress. Now, I keep on my work as an engineer: observing and developing the communication system in the spaceship. I have contact with the secret services and sure will work for them if the USArius gov reassign me for them. I have a special feeling with beautiful humanoid here, especially with (Abigail Ratchford). There are many night she sleep in my room. But the political and national security here now is crisis. A new war with other species is about to happen. The secret services start to have connection with the Spainish and South America Intelligence. Knowing that working with them will offer me a lot of score, I now have special care on that, and also know that these technology will help us defeat the enemy in the comming war. I'm a secret agent but right now, I don't know any other foreign language, I can just speak English. I have learned French and Spanish for a few years but I don't have much time and my French and Spainish is too bad. I also want to have operatives some days in Europe and South America but my French and Spainish is too bad now. In a lunch with an officer, when I work in the secret service, I ask him if there is any way that I could learn to speak Spainish and French without using the developing installation language way into my brain OS. He says he knows a long term beautiful female agent that will help me. One night, I sleep alone. A female secret comes inside my room. She slowly walks to my bed. I'm still sleeping. I'm bareaback, just wearing a pant. She slowly touches me. As a reflect of an agent, I immediately grab a gun next to me but she quickly pushes my hand before I can touch the gun, then she sits in my belly then makes the silence symbol " I come to help you learn Spainish ?" (Spainish) " How can you enter my room ?" " I'm a agent, just like you" (Spainish) She opens the palm of her hand, which show me her identification code from the secret service. Then she begins to kiss me. She is wearing the bikini " You have a tired day with the ladies here ?" (Spainish) " Yes" Category:Storyline: Origin